Currently, standard vehicle hitch receivers or trailer hitches such as, but limited to, standard two inch vehicle hitch receivers are underutilized. In particular, the standard vehicle hitch receiver attains only four applications: pulling a wheeled trailer, mounting a bicycle-carrying rack, carrying mobility devices such as powered wheel chairs, and carrying cargo platforms for coupling items thereon.
In one form, the cargo carrying platform utilizes a hitch assembly comprising a straight square vertical male tube or pin and a straight square female vertical hitch receiver for coupling the cargo carrying platform to a vehicle for transportation.
This form of hitch assembly is problematic in that, inter alia, a typical user is precluded from getting the straight square vertical male tube or pin attached to a heavy load to slide down the straight square female vertical hitch receiver unless they are substantially in alignment with each other. Any misalignment causes the tube or pin to bind on insertion. If the user is capable of forcing the load and its male tube or pin into alignment so that it engages or inserts, it then binds when the user attempts to pull apart the misaligned coupling.
This problem can be partially alleviated by lubricating the male tube or pin, lining the surfaces with a low friction substance such as Teflon, rounding the male tube or pin nose or adding rollers at the points where the male tube or pin tends to bind.
Notwithstanding, an additional problem that the above delineated hitch assembly engenders is that vehicles such as, but not limited to, SUV or pick-up trucks comprise an unloaded suspension that assumes a particular angle compared to the road or ground that is forward, higher in the rear than the front. Now, with a substantial load on the vehicle hitch receiver or trailer hitch at the very back, the vehicle will squat and this rotates the angle of the vehicle and the load compared to the ground rearward thereby lowering the rear of the newly mounted load dangerously close to the ground.
As a result, there is a need to ameliorate or overcome one or more of the significant shortcomings delineated hereinabove.